transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonecrusher (TF2017)
Bonecrusher from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Bonecrusher finds beauty in rubble-strewn wastelands and longs to transform pretty much any location he happens across into one. Moreover, he makes demolition into a wild performance art. He loves to show off his destructive talents for his fellow Decepticons. Deep down, his destruction is really a perfectionism that cannot tolerate anything that he views as flawed, which includes the Autobots. Megatron values the fear and destruction Bonecrusher creates as much as the resources harvested in his wake. Now if he could just refrain from destroying buildings the Decepticons actually need... Bonecrusher combines with his fellow Constructicons to form Devastator. History Main Timeline Arc 1 Shortly after assuming control of the Decepticons, Shockwave raided a Blackrock Aerospace Assembly Plant in order to co-opt its construction facilities for his own purposes. Using the purloined power of his prisoner, Optimus Prime, Shockwave fed energy from the Creation Matrix into the brain modules of his new creations — Bonecrusher and the Constructicons. Their first mission was to work with Soundwave and convert a human radio-telescope into a broadcasting antenna for contacting their homeworld of Cybertron. The Constructicons paused at a local truck stop to salvage the trucks and other machinery to use as raw materials in their project, earning them the wrath of the mighty Bomber Bill, trucker extraordinaire. At the site of the radio-telescope, the Constructicons began their work: Bonecrusher contributed to the DE-struction part of the project, smashing the trucks into pieces so that his more artistically-inclined partners could re-engineer them as necessary. As Bomber Bill arrived with a cavalry of Autobots, Soundwave instructed the Constructicons to combine into the mighty Devastator and crush the opposition. Devastator's limited processing ability kept him from efficiently targeting multiple opponents, however, giving Bomber Bill and Huffer a chance to damage the antenna. Soundwave and the Constructicons were forced into a retreat. |The Next Best Thing to Being There| Arc 2 Bonecrusher and his comrades spent the next several months working on their gestalt coordination, refining Devastator to act as a smooth (if slow) killing machine. Their next mission was to capture the human known as Buster Witwicky, who had come to Shockwave's attention. They found him attending a demolition derby in Oregon, and Bonecrusher quickly remarked that "this looks like my sort'a place!" Their kidnapping attempt was interrupted by Buster's human friends, Ironhide and the Autobots. Faced with the enemy, Bonecrusher and the Constructicons combined into Devastator once more, and fought off the Autobots while Soundwave performed a mind-scan on Buster. After uncovering some valuable information, Soundwave called off the attack, and the Constructicons returned to base. |Devastation Derby| The next Decepticon base of operations was a coal strip mine in the Powder River Basin of eastern Wyoming, chosen rather ad hoc when Megatron raided the location and then began squatting there after driving off the Autobots and American military. Shockwave summoned the Constructicons to fortify their position more strategically, and the Decepticon engineers installed a ring of defensive weapons and barriers around the rim of the basin. They also lent their strength as Devastator to the defenses, and drove off an Autobot strike unit soon after arriving in Wyoming. |Command Performances| Bonecrusher and the Constructicons remained available for the Decepticon cause. On one occasion, they battled the Dinobots alongside Megatron and Soundwave. Bonecrusher and Long Haul double-teamed Sludge, and eventually brought him down with sheer firepower. As he was celebrating his victory, however, Bonecrusher was blindsided by the mechanoid known as Centurion, and sent flying. The tide of battle turned when Soundwave destroyed the footage Meadows and her colleagues had already collected, and threatened to destroy the humans if they ever dug into the Decepticons' affairs again. Their mission accomplished, Bonecrusher and his teammates abandoned their skirmish with the Dinobots. |In the National Intent| The Constructicons were sent into frigid Yukon territory to work on a secret project. They were discovered by Jazz and Hoist, only for the two Autobots to accidentally betray their presence with an accidental weapons discharge. The Constructicons chased down the interlopers, blasting at them through a nearby forest. During the chase, they merged into Devastator in an attempt to overtake the pair. While in this form, they were duped into blasting a hydro-electric dam. Realizing what was coming, the Constructicons only had time enough to separate before the concrete structure collapsed, unleashing a torrent of water. The Constructicons were submerged in the flood, allowing the Autobots to escape. |The Mission| The future Decepticon known as Galvatron forced Bonecrusher and the Constructicons into building a massive energy cannon for his plans. |Target: 2005| Arc 3 2 years later, the Constructicons were among the Decepticons present when Galvatron attacked their new underwater headquarters, ready to try and gun down their near-invincible opponent as he breached their defenses. However, upon doing so, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk to them, and that Shockwave's choice to respond to his arrival with violence had taken that option off the table. Bonecrusher turned to Shockwave, none-too-impressed with how he had handled the matter as Galvatron took off. |Enemy Action| Sometime later, Ratbat had the Constructicons raid a building site in downtown Atlanta, Georgia for raw materials such as girders. |Toy Soldiers| He was next seen aboard the Decepticons' island base in the Caribbean when it was attacked by the Autobot Targetmasters looking to rescue Buster Witwicky. |The Desert Island of Space| Later, They would go on to participate in an attack on the combined Autobot forces on Earth's moon while Blaster and Grimlock fought a duel for command. Under cover of battle, Bonecrusher and the other Constructicons retrieved the remains of several fallen and captured Decepticons. The Constructicons then combined into Devastator, joining his fellow combiners in fighting the Autobots' combiners. |Totaled| The Constructicons were later part of the large platoon of Decepticons that assumed battle stations in response to the approach of rival Decepticon leader Scorponok's faction upon their iceberg base. Though both groups tentatively tried to unite at first, Scorponok and Ratbat's troops were eventually manipulated into battling one another by Starscream. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Bonecrusher is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 By 2007, Bonecrusher was seen with a Decepticon strike team on-board Astrotrain as the Decepticons planned to attack Autobase, just before they were attacked themselves by the Quintessons. Previous information that Decepticon commander Soundwave had received, informing him that the Autobots were mostly off-world, turned out to be a ruse orchestrated by the aliens to ambush his troops. The Decepticons were forced to call upon the Autobots for assistance in thwarting the Quintessons' forceful colonization of their homeworld. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Neil Ross reprises his role as Bonecrusher. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Bonecrusher and the Constructicons didn't appear in Enemy Action! *Among the Constructicons, only Hook and Scavenger appeared in The Desert Island of Space! *Bonecrusher's role in Totaled! is taken by Scrapper *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Bonecrusher didn't make any more appearances beyond Totaled! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Constructicons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons